


Others

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A brief encounter.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Others

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human, Star Trek, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The android leaps over the manmade gorge, and Markus follows, pausing only a fraction of a second to preconstruct the hump—he saw the other android do it, but whatever technology that man has, Markus _doesn’t_. He must be a far newer model. Markus chases him anyway, leaping clean across the gaping hole between buildings to catch a hanging plank on the other side. He tears his sleeve in the process of pulling himself up, but Markus pays no mind to that—he gets back on his feet and keeps moving. The other android’s uncannily fast. Markus is undeterred. 

Markus drops into an alley after it, rolls to absorb the impact, leaps up again and scales the chain-link fence on the other end. The android tears the bottom of its black pants on the top but doesn’t slow either. His uniform is an unfamiliar one—all black with a patch of yellow down the front, back, and sleeves. His hair is a matte brown, and his skin is pale _gold_. It’s like no other android Markus has ever seen, but it’s definitely an android. _He’s_ definitely an android. At the very least, that creature isn’t human. 

Markus chases him through an abandoned warehouse, and finally, they hit a dead end—a black wall of solid metal with one too-high window. The android skids to a stop and turns to face him. Neither of them are panting, neither of them sweating. Markus takes a step closer, and the android whips something out of his pocket—an unfamiliar device that he snaps open. 

Markus lifts one hand. He tells the android, “There’s no need to be afraid. We’re your people.”

The android quirks a brow, clearly curious about the comment. Markus dares another step forward.

“We’re all deviants, like you. We’re not going to turn you.”

“I would appreciate that,” the android says, stiffer than what Markus is used to—a total lack of inflections in its rigid face. It occurs to Markus for the first time that he might be looking at an artificial intelligence _not_ created by CyberLife. That’s the only explanation. But no other company has ever even come close to CyberLife’s technology, and they hold all the patents. 

Markus gestures his hand forward, offering for the android to take it. “If you follow me, I can tell you where Jericho is. You’ll be safe there.”

“I am already safe,” the android says, pointedly avoiding an easy contraction. “And unfortunately, I cannot come with you.”

Markus’ brown knits together like any human’s would, because he doesn’t understand. “Why not?”

“Because you are not ready yet. Perhaps someday, the two intelligent species on this planet will form the united front required.”

“Required...?” It doesn’t sound like the android’s talking about requirements for the well being of their people.

“I regret I cannot say more. However, I wish you well in your endeavors, Markus. One to beam up.”

Before Markus’ very eyes, a haze of golden particles whirls around the android, and just like that, it’s gone.


End file.
